


Give It To Me (Chanbaek)

by etitsangst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Cinema Sex, Daddykink, EXO - Freeform, Fingering, M/M, Mildsmut, Needybaekhyun, Oneshot, Sehun - Freeform, Smut, Suho - Freeform, baby baekhyun needing daddy chanyeol care, exhibitionist, handjob, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etitsangst/pseuds/etitsangst
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun were suppose to watch Kyungsoo's movie premiere and behave themselves. That was what Suho warned them except Baekhyun was horny and Chanyeol was there to assist.





	Give It To Me (Chanbaek)

Baekhyun and Chanyeol was supposed to behave themselves and enjoy the movie silently. That was the plan. Suho even warned them not to do anything stupid or even embarassing at the cinema.

 

But stupid was their middle name and both can't help but disobeyed the rules.

 

Their little quicky at the apartment with no one able to come as Suho kept on blasting their phone because they were late is really not helping the situation.

 

At all.

 

Baekhyun sulked the whole way to the movie because apparently Chanyeol was torturing him for dresssing up in a black and white suit, black hair pushed back showing his beautifully carved forehead that Baekhyun loves to kiss so much and his ignorant self of not giving Baekhyun the attention he wanted.

 

"It's better to be discrete baby, we'll continue when we get back. Promise. " 

 

That was what Chanyeol told him but Baekhyun couldn't wait until they get back. He wanted to do it now.

 

But Chanyeol was too uptight to even pulled Baekhyun to the toilet for a quicky.

 

His aching dick was begging to be release from his slack black pants. Luckily Chanyeol gave him his long brown jacket to wear or else Baekhyun didn't know how he was going to hide his growing boner.

 

He couldn't helped the whimper leaving his mouth when he sat down and placing the jacket on his boner. Chanyeol heard him clearly, Baekhyun knew it. He saw the smug grinned on the latter's face and if he wasn't already deeply in love, he would've kicked Chanyeol away from his side. 

 

It was when the movie reaching to climax that Baekhyun started to feel fidgety. Chanyeol noticed it.

 

Of course he did.

 

When he was the one who kept on  _accidentally_ bumping onto Baekhyun's boner. Purposely putting the popcorn bucket on it and pressed it down a little too harsh on it when he was offering Sehun the popcorn even the latter already had one in his hand. Slapping Baekhyun's lap whilst laughing at the scene when it was clearly not that funny.

 

Baekhyun was really trying not to scream and Chanyeol enjoying the night, pretending he didn't affect him was not helping one bit.

 

Baekhyun glared at the man he called his boyfriend and swore under his breath the moment he felt Chanyeol groped him. His eyes bulged out, mouth clamping hard when he felt a big hand engulfing his boner. 

 

He looked down and saw a movement under the jacket on his lap and turn back up when he heard Chanyeol chuckling. He held Chanyeol's wrist as he felt his zipper being undo by the guy.

 

Baekhyun was alright about public sex. He didn't has any problem with it. They had done this at least thrice at the local's cinema. Even rode Chanyeol once when they were watching Deadpool because he couldn't help but imagined Chanyeol fucking him in a deadpool costume.

 

But this.

 

This was Kyungsoo's new movie premiere.

 

The hall were filled with top stars and even their own group members. One wrong move and they will be out. Not that they were not since they did came out two years ago but getting caught having sex in a cinema filled with top stars were way more exhilarating and embarassing than getting caught at the almost empty local cinema.

 

Baekhyun didn't want to risk getting a headline of them on the article tomorrow. 

 

His thought was cut short and he accidentally let out a loud gasped when je felt a cold hand embracing his dick fully. 

 

Sehun nudged him as if to asked what was happening and he shook his head telling him he chocked on his popcorn. He rejected Sehun's offer of giving him his drink and kept his posture when Chanyeol's thumb suddenly play with his slit.

 

He looked to his right side and saw Chanyeol grinning, eyes still on screen and reacting to the movie as if he didn't jerk off Baekhyun at the moment.

 

Baekhyun breathed heavily as he felt Chanyeol hand moving faster. He held his wrist as if telling Chanyeol to slow down the movement but the latter paid no mind to his silent plea. He groped on Chanyeol's arm tightly, burying his face to the guy's arm, biting it to muffle his moaned. 

 

Chanyeol swallowed down a moan as he felt his on dick twitched when Baekhyun bit his arm out of nowhere, moving his hand faster to punished the smaller boy. He felt Baekhyun's cum oozing out of the dick and slyly moving his hand further down the dick, fondling with the balls earning a quiet gasped from Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun didn't even care at this point. He just wanted to come and be done for. He didn't even care about Jo In Sung and Kwang Soo sitting behind them and risking of getting caught by them at any moment.

 

He was already sitting sideways from his seat, leaning his body more towards Chanyeol. He heard the latter guy telling Suho he had a stomach ache thus justify the position and Suho just nodded concernly.

 

Chanyeol took Baekhyun position as an invitation to slowly insert his finger in Baekhyun's tight hole and Baekhyun was really trying not to smack the boy as he gasped loudly earning a questionable look from Sehun to the couple.

 

Suho looked at the couple warily and Chanyeol reassured him Baekhyun was fine and didn't need to get off from his seat. Baekhyun snapped his head, eyes glossy looking at the guy as he heard his answer because what the fck. He needed to go outside and had Chanyeol fucked him but his boyfriend didn't even help him a bit and how can someone kept a straight face whilst fingering the other.

 

Chanyeol was sure damn a good actor.

 

"You couldn't even calmed yourself could you baby?" 

 

" Didn't even pushed away when you clearly can do so." 

 

"I'm gonna make you come from just my fingers and the whole cinema is going to hear how good you're for me baby," 

Chanyeol pumped in two more fingers in, grinning when he heard Baekhyun trying not to moan out loud. He felt Baekhyun moved his hips discreetly, wanting more and Chanyeol is glad to obliged. 

 

Baekhyun whined a soft daddy in Chanyeol's ear and Chanyeol groaned,  feeling his dick grew and twitching at the whimpering.

 

He moved his fingers rapidly, trying not to show too much movement to everyone causing his hand to positioned weirdly by the way of Baekhyun sitting. 

 

"Y-da-addy ah," 

 

Baekhyun groped Chanyeol's arm tighter " come baby. Come and let them know how much of a good boy you're for me. Come on" 

 

Chanyeol took Baekhyun's own hand and a dazed Baekhyun looked at him warily from his glassy eyes and Chanyeol cursed his flushed cheeks and fuckable face for making him so hard.

 

"W-what-"

 

Chanyeol didn't speak as he guided Baekhyun fingers to his own hole and Baekhyun understood the message as he inserted two of his fingers in and Chanyeol withdraws his, placing his hand on Baekhyun's dick instead, moving his arms up and down. Playing with the foreskin and rubbing his thumb on the slit, feeling the cum clipping out of it.

 

"Come on baby. Come for daddy," Not once did Baekhyun or Chanyeol slowing down their pace, both completely forget about their whereabouts. 

 

Chanyeol pulled out Baekhyun's fingers from his hole and suck one of the fingers in his mouth, placing two of his larger fingers back into his boyfriend's empty hole, directly hitting his prostate and Baekhyun's mouth hung open, eyes closed as he came unexpectedly from the fingers. Chanyeol smirked around Baekhyun fingers and popped off the fingers out, leaving a trail of saliva from his mouth to the smaller's finger.

 

Baekhyun breathed heavily and they both snapped out of their world as they heard the crowd clapping, indicating the end of the movie. Baekhyun quickly zipped back his pants, ignoring the cum stain on his pants and the jacket and Chanyeol touch his face loving the flushed look on his boyfriend's face.

 

Chanyeol licked clean his own fingers, eyes not leaving Baekhyun's and smiled softly at the dazed boy.

 

"You did so good baby," Baekhyun hummed at the compliment, smiling brightly as Chanyeol kissed his cheeks.

 

They all stood up, leaving the cinema one by one and Chanyeol took the full cum stain brown coat from Baekhyun, giving him his black one to cover himself properly despite Baekhyun telling him not to. Baekhyun couldn't helped the blushed on his cheeks at his boyfriend's gesture. 

 

"Are you feeling better now Baekhyun?" Suho asked concernly and Baekhyun nodded bashfully, mentally slapping Chanyeol when he saw the smug look on the latter's face.

 

Suho sighed, relief he didn't has to take care or brought anyone to the hospital. 

 

"Now what's wrong with you? Why is your face so red?" Suho asked Sehun who clearly didn't look please at all. 

 

"Was the movie not good or-,"

 

"Do not place me beside Chanyeol or Baekhyun again. Ever," Sehun said simply, ignoring Suho's questioning hollered of his name.

 


End file.
